Murphy's Law
by Sibellla
Summary: "Everything that can go wrong, will go wrong." Regina's a changed person. Emma knows that much, which is perhaps why she's so drawn to the former Evil Queen. A sinister plot is hidden in the shadows, though, and what begins as a cruel joke escalates to a murder, one that hits Sheriff Swan straight in the heart and she vows to get to the bottom of it. SQ. Slightly AU. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_10:07 P.M._

_October 27, 2014_

_The Mayor's Mansion_

Emma Swan stood up, tears clouding her vision. Her heart was already threatening to explode from her chest from the sheer shock and she felt lightheaded, ready to collapse and just give up, to die, to leave all the pain behind.

"Oh, God!"

It hit her painfully and she wanted to cower and hug herself and curl up into a tight ball and sob, but she couldn't. She was the one in charge, everyone was looking to her right now, and she needed to be strong to reassure everyone. There was a stunned silence filling the room and Emma bitterly wanted to talk to everyone, to scream at them, to tell them that this was all their fault and that she was going to make them _pay_, each and every one of them.

The moment of complete suspension broke and in a moment, David was there, wrapping his arms around her. Emma wanted to relax and sob into his chest, but she had a lot to face. She couldn't afford to break and shut down. This was what the killer wanted anyway. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, blinking to temporarily clear her eyes. With a momentary strength and power, she pulled herself together. Concealing was one of her strengths, after all.

"Time of death is a little before 10:08 P.M. It's murder."

At that, there was a shift among the crowd. Despite being close to breaking into a million pieces, Emma observed them silently and with a stony face. People murmured uneasily and some whispered to each other. None were too loud, but Emma caught wind of the whispers anyway.

_It doesn't look like murder._

_I think it wasn't…_

_What the hell? It's obviously not murder._

_That bitch deserved what she got anyway._

_It's sad, of course, but not surprising._

_I think it was suicide._

The whispers were infuriating. No one- _not a single one of them_- had a right to talk like that. None of them had known her, or even bothered to try to understand her, like Emma had. They were _glad_ that she was dead. In fact, they were probably going to celebrate. It made Emma so sick, so absolutely disgusted with the cruel inhabitants of Storybrooke, that she wasn't even sure how to reply for a moment. But her anger returned, and with it, a newfound clarity which lead the rest of her words.

"It was murder. You can all whisper otherwise, but it was murder and I _will_ get to the bottom of this and prove it. How dare you all speak as if you'd known her, as if you'd even bothered to try?"

Her vision was blurring dangerously again and she felt several more tears slide down her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to wipe them because she was afraid that she'd accidentally look down and get a glance of the horrifying figure at her feet. Once again, the hammering in her chest was blatantly obvious and Emma took a deep breath, trying to steady herself.

"Emma."

David's words were gentle and he was looking cautiously at her. Emma looked at him through her tear-filled eyes, wondering just what he was going to say. It was in his best interest to just leave her alone, because Emma really didn't want to snap at him, but she was on the verge of just breaking down completely.

"I know this is a lot, but look at the facts. She was upset and it's clearly suicide-"

"Shut up! Shut. Up! No, it wasn't! She couldn't kill herself, she'd _never _kill herself and just leave me, so just shut up and don't talk about things that you don't know. I'll get down to the bottom of this and-"

Her breath caught and the words stopped in her throat. She didn't mean to yell. She didn't want to. David wasn't supposed to be to the receiving end of her anger. No one in particular was, except for the one who was responsible. Emma looked down once again at the body of her love, the one she'd grown so close to in the time that they'd had. Her beautiful love who'd been taken from her by someone.

Oh, no, the fight hadn't left Emma. She was exhausted and broken, yes, but not done. And she wouldn't be until she'd found the killer and had him absolutely broken too. Wildly, Emma looked into the crowd of people into the room, her face darkening.

"No one will rest until I find out who did this. And I'm telling you, I _will_ know. And when I do, I'll kill you myself. You're going to pay."

The people were clearly not used to this Sheriff Swan. Emma bitterly held back a sob, wiping a tear away. She carefully knelt, and pulling on some gloves that David handed her, touched the face of her love.

It was cold.

She'd been dead for a little while.

"I want a full autopsy. Time of death is definitely before 10:08 P.M. Probably before 10. Regina Mills is officially declared dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews appreciated very much xx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_11:34 P.M._

_August 12, 2012_

_The Rabbit Hole_

Technically, the Sheriff wasn't supposed to be much of a drinker, but the situation called for it. Emma trudged inside, taking a seat on the worn, wooden stool and signaled for a drink.

"What do ya want, miss?"

The bartender had a somewhat greasy beard and he looked annoyed. Emma almost left, because she didn't want to talk to him and find out that he'd gotten a letter too, just like the people who'd called in to complain. But the sense of stress was becoming increasingly piled up on her shoulders and maybe a confrontation wouldn't be too bad.

"Anything. A beer."

Taking in her short tone, the bartender raised his eyebrows in amusement and pulled out a bottle from the drinks on display. He presented it to her, his beady eyes on her face.

"This okay?"

"Sure."

Emma took the cold bottle as soon as he opened it and took a long drink from it. It burned her throat, but the mere fact that she was getting alcohol in her system calmed her already, since she knew that a real calm would be coming on soon. Tentatively, she massaged her throbbing temples, occasionally taking a sip from her drink.

The good thing about The Rabbit Hole, she thought, was that everyone who went for whatever reason didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing them. The poor souls who felt lost showed up there; the ones clinging to hope went to a less ominous location to get drunk. But Emma wasn't looking to get _totally_ drunk. She just wanted a drink or two to relax and get the day's troubles off her mind.

She was lost in her daze when the one person she would never have guessed to be showing up at a place like the lurid bar slid into a stool near her. Emma merely glanced out of instinct when she heard the sound, but she did a double take and stared at the oh-so-high-and-mighty mayor, hunched over on the seat.

"_Regina?_" Emma asked, completely confused. For a moment she might have believed that there was some seriously dark magic going on, had Regina not snapped at the bartender impatiently and pointed at a red wine, with composure and poise only a former queen could have had.

Yep, that was Regina alright.

Except that Regina seemed to have been caught off-guard too and Emma could have sworn that she saw Regina start at Emma's shocked, questioning tone, before regaining the usual icy expression which so many people nicknamed the "resting bitch face".

"Miss Swan? May I ask what you're doing here? I do believe you have a job you should be doing," Regina replied in an even voice, giving no evidence that anything was wrong in the regal mayor's world. But Emma knew better. Why else would Regina of all people be sitting in The Rabbit Hole with an intention of drinking?

"Well, yeah, but as mayor, I think you should be getting this stuff sorted out too," Emma pointed out in an equally accusing tone. Regina wasn't about to put her down anymore. The woman was intimidating enough on a regular basis, if not for her style and appearance, than for her snappy attitude.

"I rather think your job comes before mine, Miss Swan. After all, you're in charge of the facts and the technicalities. Then you present them to me and I present them to the people. Or at least, that's what a proper sheriff's job is."

Emma could already feel her annoyance rising and she'd been with Regjna for all of twenty seconds. How the woman managed to bug the hell out of her, Emma didn't know, but she sure didn't feel like challenging the tense mayor. So instead, she fought the annoyance back where it came from and she took another long drink, before clearing her throat.

"Sorry. I'll do my job. But what are you doing _here_?"

"I could ask you the same thing, and I already have, but clearly you're not paying attention, Miss Swan," Regina fired back without missing a beat. The blonde rolled her eyes, putting her shoulder on the counter, good manners being damned, and she turned to study the mayor more closely. Nothing _seemed_ off, except… well, except that maybe Regina was a little hunched over. She was slouching, almost, which any normal person did, but then again, Regina had once been the Evil Queen, hadn't she?

"No," Emma tried. "I meant, why are you getting wasted _here_ and not at Granny's or somewhere closer to your home or something?"

Regina didn't reply immediately, which meant that Emma had caught her. But of course, Emma hadn't really needed to ask at all, because she knew the answer. It was the reason she was in there herself. To not be recognized by anyone or questioned about how the _situation_ was coming along.

"Convenience," Regina finally said dryly. "You know why. Now, I'm going to ask again and I expect a proper answer. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for wanting something to temporarily relieve the stress. It's been a hell of a week, you know? These letters have just been popping out of seemingly nowhere, and I just-" Emma broke off, shrugging helplessly and honestly. The _situation_ going on was weird, and that was coming from Emma, who was an expert on weird. Even Regina seemed to lose her icy exterior for a moment and if Emma didn't know better, she might've said Regina was sympathizing with her. Or empathizing.

"I realize," Regina replied, in a tone so soft that Emma needed to lean in slightly to hear, "that the _situation_ is calling for a lot of resources. Feel free to visit me at any time with any inquiries or requests. No one wants this resolved more than I do."

"What?" Emma asked, startled. She lifted her head and her green eyes widened slightly, her eyebrows creasing. "Why? I mean, I get it, you're the mayor and stuff, but- but- did you get a letter too?"

Regina simply returned to her resting bitch mode. It was a pity, because Emma had felt that when she wasn't trying to be a bitch, Regina could be downright tolerable. But maybe it wasn't possible for the brunette.

"No. Of course, whoever's behind it knows that if they dared send me anything, they would be turned into an apple tree faster than they could say, 'please, Your Majesty.'"

Emma conceded, tilting her head in acknowledgement. She had no doubt of that. Maybe it was only a mayoral issue, then. Thinking of no other replies than a comment of her disapproval as the whole 'Your Majesty' thing, she decided she'd better keep her mouth shut unless she wanted to become an apple tree herself and finished her beer. Regina had also lapsed into the comfortable silence and was taking small, ladylike sips from her wine glass. Emma signaled for another beer, sighing deeply.

Honestly, it was probably the first time she'd ever been able to truly talk to Regina, if even for a tiny moment. Emma still wasn't entirely certain she'd forgiven Regina for all the shit that she'd caused, but she had to admit that the former Queen was trying to change. Ever since they'd both used their magic to stop the fail-safe from destroying Storybrooke, Regina had not pulled an Evil Queen. Of course, that didn't excuse all the stuff Regina had done, not at all, but it showed she was trying to be better. And Emma always believed in second chances. Hell, she'd once been messing up her own life pretty badly.

She'd been remembering the past and relaxing in the moment, her thoughts hazy from the beer, that she barely noticed Regina had soon slipped off the stool and was now putting her coat back on. Emma frowned, turning to look at her. If it had to come to it, Emma could admit to herself that she'd miss the brunette's company. Sure, Regina was quiet and cold, but her presence was somewhat soothing to Emma. She didn't even know how to explain it. But she could almost feel her face falling as Regina set down a bill on the counter.

"You're leaving?" Emma questioned, half-hoping Regina would say no. The other half insisted in vain that she didn't want the brunette's company anyway.

"Well, don't look so disappointed," Regina answered, but Emma could see a light in her eyes.

Yes. It appeared that the mayor _did_ have feelings despite Emma's conclusions of long ago that the lady was a sociopath. And those feelings were there because Emma had just seen how Regina had felt touched when Emma looked disappointed. Probably no one had ever missed Regina.

"I'm not," Emma lied quickly, "I just, uh, didn't want to drink by myself."

Regina's gaze softened. And Emma felt herself drawn to her. Regina could look so damn beautiful when she wasn't making that snobby, stuck up face.

"Miss Swan, I originally intended to, as you and your generation say, 'get wasted' tonight. However, you made me realize that I really shouldn't be here. I have a town to keep up. And maybe I _should_ be helping you with the investigations for the _situation_. Therefore, I'll be leaving right now and putting myself to use. Good night."

Then, with a puff of purple smoke, the mayor poofed herself out.

Emma's heart fell. Well, leave it to Regina to make her feel guilty for wanting a beer or two (or maybe it'd been three) after a really stressful day. But she had a point. Taking out a bill, Emma threw it on the counter as well as some spare change and adjusted her red jacket, stepping out of the crowded bar and releasing the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. The Rabbit Hole was essentially 2% oxygen and 98% cigarette smoke. Making a mental note to go to Granny's no matter who saw her, Emma shivered, biting her lip. It was a cold day for August, but not too terrible. Still, enough to make her miss the warmth. She'd have to ask Regina to show her how to do the poofing thing.

When she got home, Emma made sure to slip in as quietly as possible, since her parents were probably asleep and she didn't want to wake them or Henry up. But she shouldn't have bothered. Because the light was on. Concerned, Emma looked around and saw David- _dad_- and her mom on the couch. Dad was comforting her sobbing mom. Emma immediately frowned, about to ask, when dad just shook his head silently and nodded toward a letter on the table. Emma was fileld with dread because she immediately knew what it was. Another letter. She took it with trembling fingers.

_Snow,_

_Snow White is what you're called. It's such a shame that your name reflects nothing of your real personality, because there is a darkness inside you that will only grow with time. You've killed. You've ended a life because of your own selfish gains and you've impacted other in the process. Such a pity to see someone turning into their true inner darkness. Or is it? Keep on going, Snow. Soon, you'll be a villain, just like everyone else._

_A friend_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews always appreciated! As a note, <strong>**Regina is still the mayor. ****This _is_ set post S2 and AU from there.**


	3. Chapter 3

_2:56 A.M._

_October 28, 2014_

_The Coroner's Office_

The hallway of the coroner's office was dark and dreary, with flickering dim lights to add to the already ominous feeling. Emma was hardly paying attention to any details, though, and she paced in a steady rhythm in an attempt to soothe herself, though inside she knew she was beyond consoling and it was useless. Her wet brown boots made squishy sounds on the floor, considering that they'd gotten absolutely soaked in the short time that she'd been outside. And maybe _she'd_ gotten soaked too. Her hair was dripping and her red jacket was too, but she hadn't even noticed. She was thinking about Regina.

Regina was dead. _Dead_. Everyone died eventually but Emma hadn't expected Regina's end to come quite so soon and so tragically. The very thought made the tears start sliding down her face at a much faster rate, although it was true that she was rather numb and the tears were almost mechanical. Swiftly, she turned at the end of the hall and began walking back, her hands shoved in her pocket.

The only thought the could process was _no_. No, this couldn't be happening and no, Regina didn't deserve this no matter what anyone said, and no, it wasn't just a simple case of suicide, and _no_, it wasn't random, it had a reason and Emma was pretty damn sure she had a good idea of what the reason was. And hell if she didn't catch the culprit and make them pay.

But she couldn't even think that far ahead. She should have been home at this time, curled up and spooning with Regina. Or at least, trying to call her and make up after their most recent fight.

_And I never even got to apologize. _

It was terrible. More than anything, she wanted just a moment longer with Regina and to talk to her and look at her once more, but, then again, was Regina even really dead? The sassy former Evil Queen who turned her foes into statues and snapped at Emma whenever she wore any non-designer clothing? No, it couldn't be.

Emma barely even heard David entering the hall. She turned to look at him and she knew she had to apologize for her behavior earlier, but she locked eyes with him and saw all the understanding and pain in him and she just walked towards him. He immediately hugged her tightly and she took deep breaths, keeping her eyes open and looking straight up, a trick she'd learned in countless foster homes to not cry. But it didn't work and the tears continued slipping down her face and sliding down her chin.

"Emma, I'm so sorry. I know you were really close to her," David murmured under his breath, rubbing her back comfortingly. It took all of Emma's willpower to not crumble and start crying right there. She just took two more deep breaths, then closed her eyes, tears be damned.

"I am. I just can't picture her dead. I- I just- I love her."

"I know you do," David whispered. He pulled away and grabbed her shoulders, looking into her eyes sadly and Emma just stared back hollowly. "But you need to distance yourself from those thoughts right now and think with a clear head. You're the sheriff, after all. And we need to see to it that the rest of Storybrooke is safe."

"I don't want to be in charge of this. She- she was my strength, she was my everything," Emma sniffed, her voice cracking as her face crumbled against her will. She'd faced so many things alone in her life, and she'd thought that just for once, maybe she'd finally found someone she didn't have to be alone with. But quickly, David was there, wiping her tears and lifting her chin up.

"Hey, hey," he instructed quietly. "Don't look down. Focus on something else. You need to go in there and talk to Whale."

Emma nodded, pulling away. Her dad was right, but it wasn't so easy as he said to just focus on something else. She hugged herself, trying to not picture the way Regina's body had been on the ground, face up with closed eyes and a pale complexion, too pale compared to the normal lovely olive tone. And the white button up stained with the pool of blood surrounding Regina. Oh _God_.

To block the image from her mind, Emma immediately just shook her head to herself and walked past David into the room where Whale would be with Regina's body. David tried calling after her softly, but Emma ignored him. She couldn't talk to anyone at this moment. Not now. Maybe not ever.

The room was freezing, but it didn't matter to Emma. She liked the physical discomfort to distract her from the fact that Regina was lying on the metallic table of sorts, dead. She refused to look down and instead looked at Whale.

"Conclusions?" she asked in a monotone.

"Death by exsanguination."

"English, please," Emma replied evenly, but not in her usual playful manner. She was serious and exhausted, wanting just the raw facts in a language she could understand so she could get on the murderer's trail.

"She bled out," Whale quietly said. He looked somewhat pale and ghostly in the creepy lighting, but Emma wasn't too fond of him to feel sorry for him. She stared at him flatly.

"Yes, I assumed as much when I saw all the blood. Why, though? How? Tell me everything."

"The bullet entered through her mouth and traveled a complex path before exiting at the back of her skull. What essentially happened was that the bullet put a hole in the back of her head and due to the path the bullet took, her brain was severely damaged."

"So she... she died a little _after_ the... the...?"

"No," Whale interjected quickly, for which Emma was extremely grateful for. "At least, I don't think so. It's possible, but given the brain parts the bullet hit on its path, I would say she died when... the bullet was first shot."

Emma nodded. At least Regina hadn't suffered. It didn't do much to console her, but at least Regina's last moment hadn't been in extreme pain and confusion.

"Alright. So what do you think happened?"

Whale looked confused, his eyes widening and he almost looked suspicious. Emma looked at him blankly and tiredly.

"I'm not trying to trick you or anything. This is me, Emma, asking for your opinion. You're educated on this matter and I just want to know what you think. It'll make my investigation easier."

Whale visibly relaxed slightly, though there was still a slight tremor in his jaw that Emma would have found amusing under different circumstances. He looked down at Regina's corpse thoughtfully, before looking back up at Emma.

"It's hard to say," he said slowly, "considering that I did not talk to her recently and I don't know the facts. In fact, I have no idea what was even going on with her."

"I know," Emma said impatiently. "Obviously you don't know her psychological state, the circumstances, and all the details. But from a medical point of view, what is your opinion? Purely medical. Based on these facts that you just told me."

Whale looked down at Regina once more. He took his gloved hand and slowly ran his pointed finger down her nose, which was clearly broken. He then traced her cheek. Slowly, he looked up at Emma.

"Suicide. I believe it's suicide."

* * *

><p><strong>To the guest who asked, yes, this is set post S2, with no Neverland. Neal is in the Enchanted Forest and Henry never got kidnapped. At least, that's what I think s2 ended with, so forgive me, it's been a while! Also please note that I am nowhere near being an informed doctor so don't take any of this as actual medical information! I also thankfully am not too familiar with the actual procedures and timeline following a death, but I did my best to research! Reviews are always very much appreciated. xx :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_12:23 P.M._

_August 15, 2012_

_The Mayor's Office_

Emma walked right into the mayor's office without prior warning, throwing the door open and marching in. She swiftly made her way to the desk of the surprised mayor and looked down into those questioning brown eyes.

"We need to talk."

"Why, hello, good afternoon to you too, Miss Swan. It's so nice of you to let me know ahead of time that I'd be cursed with your compan-"

"Cut the crap, lady," Emma interrupted, setting her hands on the mayor's gleaming desk and fighting back a smirk as she saw her fingerprints getting in the perfectly polished wood. "Did you send it?"

Regina's face, which had been in its usual resting bitch mode, now shifted into one of coldness. And that was it. Emma's lie detector was immediately tingling because the damn woman was so difficult to read sometimes.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Either she was playing dumb or she really didn't know. And Emma had no idea which one it was. It was a mere stroke of luck that the lady wasn't _that_ good of a liar, or Emma wouldn't have known otherwise.

"The letter that Mary Margaret got a few days ago. The letters involved in this _situation_ have all been personal, but not quite like Mary Margaret's. So did you send it? You can confess, you know."

All the amusement was wiped from Regina's face. Her gaze was pure bitterness and coolness. The brown eyes were narrowed and unyielding. She seemed to be deeply pondering something and Emma waited skeptically, until Regina finally stood up and leaned in, so that she was face to face with Emma.

"Lately, you've been overstepping your bounds as sheriff. You need to get rid of these personal biases and see that maybe I'm not the villain that your silly "good" family has convinced you I am. You accused me of Archie and now you're accusing me of sending some damned letter. I'm innocent! And you know as well as I that I have no reason to be adding to my list of _things_ I have to get done. So now, unless you're going to graciously help me file through all these complaints I've gotten, go resolve this, get out of my office, and _stop accusing me of everything_."

The mayor looked downright livid as she pulled back, her gaze hard and set. Emma blinked, frowning slightly and furrowing her eyebrows.

Damn. The woman could both annoy her and intimidate her at the same time.

But she's made a point. And Emma hadn't been convinced that Regina was behind it, she'd just been following what everyone was telling her. Reluctantly, Emma gave in and straightened up, looking down at the ground guiltily. Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to incriminate Regina. The lady, after all, did seem as if she was trying to become a better person. That much has become clear to Emma when Regina had willingly laid down her life to hold the fail-safe at bay. It was no use to hold Regina's previous doings to this new Regina, who hopefully would be going in Evil Queen mode anytime soon again.

So there was no use in being rude and constantly weary. Caution was a must, but Regina was no longer the enemy. Or, at least she wasn't trying to kill Emma anymore or her parents.

"Sorry," Emma said softly. "But everyone kept on nagging at me to get on it and they told me it was definitely you. And I believe you when you say you didn't. But they won't. So what do you suggest we do?"

Regina had thrown herself back immediately into her work and had been filling out some paperwork with that strange, yet entrancing penmanship of hers, but she stopped, set her pen down, and looked at Emma with surprising calmness.

"We? There is no "we". We only work together when we have to by professional standards, but that's it. So they think I did it. Big difference from what they usually think whenever something happens. They all hate me anyway because of your mother. So just let them continue hating me and go do your job. I've got other matters to attend to."

Perhaps Emma would have taken Regina's orders had she not observed Regina enough times to know that the lady's bizarre bipolar moments weren't always completely random. Something was definitely bothering Regina. Something besides the fact that Emma had just come in. Emma stepped back from the desk and narrowed her eyes, eyeing the mayor suspiciously.

"Alright," she said slowly. "Whatever you say, Madame Mayor."

Regina was now continuing to fill out a form so Emma slowly backed up and went out of the room.

Looking around, Emma carefully slipped into the women's restrooms, stopping in front of the sink and splashing some water in her face. The town hall certainly had the perfect color scheme, following Regina's likes, down to the eerie, almost too-white lighting. In her reflection, Emma could see just how out of place she looked, even in the damn bathroom. She paced around, biting her lip.

What the hell was she doing? She was the sheriff and she'd just been reduced to literally hiding from the regal mayor inside a bathroom and trying to come up with a plan. So why didn't she just leave? Why didn't she just go back to the station or to find her parents and ask them for further advice now that she was sure Regina hadn't done it?

Maybe it was because they wouldn't believe her. They'd tell her that Regina was lying. Although she loved her parents, Emma still hadn't completely forgiven them for abandoning her for twenty-eight years. And sometimes... well, honestly, she felt as if sometimes she just didn't belong. Everyone was so wrapped up with this idea of her being "good" or the "Savior" or whatever ridiculous title they were calling her now, but she still felt like just Emma. And the more she was pressured to live up to these high expectations, the more she felt like she was just disappointing everyone.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone. Emma checked the caller id and relaxed, answering.

"Hey kid. How's it going?"

"Fine. How's the investigation going?"

Emma sighed, leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. Just what she wanted, to disappoint the only person who she felt truly had never given up on her.

"I'm trying. Your mom's a complicated lady."

"Yeah, I know. But she can be good. Don't give up, I know you can find who's sending all those letters."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Emma whispered, mostly to herself. She sighed and tried a different tactic. "Listen, kid, I, uh... I want your honest opinion. If your mom didn't send those letters, who did?"

Henry was silent on the other end. He was a remarkable kid and Emma knew that she shouldn't have been asking for his advice, much less pressing him with issues meant for adults, but he always saw through everything and out of everyone, he was the one Emma could trust the most. He'd only been right about everything so far.

"I don't know," Henry said quietly. "But whoever it is- just watch out. I don't want you or mom to get hurt. I don't want anyone hurt."

Emma smiled, nodding even though he obviously couldn't see her. Maybe she couldn't promise it, but she sure as hell would do her best.

"You got it. I need to go now, to continue this investigation. Dinner at Granny's at six?"

"Of course, mom. And we'll need to come up with a code name, too."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, we need to do that. I'll see you, kid, and listen to everything Mary Margaret tells you."

"Kay, mom. Bye."

"Bye."

Emma put her in her pocket and sighed, trying to clear her head. Henry was looking up to her. He was expecting her to save everyone. She couldn't let him down, above all people, she could _never_ let him down.

With that intensity of her promise to never let him down, Emma opened the door, pausing and trying to decide what would be her next move. Since Regina had been acting weird, Emma decided to go and sneak up on her and catch her to see what was going on with the mayor, exactly. With a renewed motivation, Emma headed back towards the mayor's office, wanting to surprise Regina. But she shouldn't have bothered. Because at that exact moment, there was a sound of glass breaking and a gasp of pain. Emma froze, panic running through her, but then dashed and opened the door, letting herself into the mayor's office.

Regina was standing in front of one of the many mirrors in her office, her expression shocked, with a pile of glass shards on the floor. Emma swore, seeing cuts all over Regina's arms and face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, immediately checking Regina for any severe injuries. There didn't appear to be any _extreme_ injuries, though there were a few small mirror pieces embedded in her arms.

"Yes, I- I must have gotten worked up and exploded this- this mirror. I'm sorry you had to- to see this."

Emma looked up and to her shock, saw tears in the mayor's eyes. Regina must've been really upset to explode the mirror so. Surprisingly, she felt a wave of sympathy for the older woman, and immediately looked away knowing that Regina was too proud and her stupid ego would be hurt if Emma saw her upset. Not touching the subject (Emma could question Regina later and ask her _what_ exactly she was upset about), Emma quickly looked back at the broken mirror.

"Um, okay, let's get you to the hospital to get these taken out and-"

"No," Regina quietly said, flatly. "I can heal myself with magic."

Emma had to remind herself to not snap at the former queen. So she just chose to ignore Regina's words, taking one of Regina's hands and looking at the blood.

"Hmm... Doesn't look too bad. Nothing a little disinfectant and maybe a stitch or two won't fix. Now, I can drive you if you-"

"Miss Swan, I'm not going to the hospital," Regina repeated softly.

"Why not?" Emma asked. If this conversation couldn't be avoided, then she'd have to face it. She'd told Henry she'd keep his mom safe. Besides... occasionally, she was even starting to tolerate the mayor.

"Because they all hate me and I don't want to waste my precious time in company with people who are inferior to me.

Emma looked at Regina. _Really_ looked at her. The tears were still there, though contained to a tee. She couldn't fathom what was wrong with her. But, as Emma told herself, she couldn't help Regina if she didn't want to be helped. She'd already tried countless times to help the impossibly stubborn mayor, and if she hadn't gotten any progress, she probably wasn't going to get any at any time soon. And it was sad, because... well, because Emma had actually been starting to believe that she could find a friend in Regina. But clearly the other woman didn't feel the same way. So it was best to leave it.

Maybe Regina would think more clearly if she had time and actually be reasonable. Shaking her head, Emma forced herself to let it go and talk to Regina later.

"I'll give you until six tonight to pull yourself together," Emma told Regina quietly. "I don't know how you're going to fix these cuts, but if you're still hurt, I'll take you to the hospital then whether you like it or not. I'll see you, at six sharply, at Granny's. Henry will be there. Start opening up to help, Madame Mayor, and stop being so damn proud."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll hope to answer all questions within the story in due time! Please review and thanks to all who've already reviewed: grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, Kea, SanctuaryAgent, kurotenshi-08, AShipperHeartIndeed, Bladed Darkness, sq shipper, and the various guests! xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_10:03 A.M._

_October 28, 2014_

_The Charming Apartment_

Emma trudged into her mom's apartment exhaustedly, her head down. David had agreed to remain at the station, since she'd been up all night. She'd actually left around eight, but had spent a few hours just walking aimlessly, in a sort of trance, thinking that it couldn't be true.

And what the hell was she going to tell Henry?

"Mom? Mom! I heard- I wanted to come, but I wasn't allowed to leave- that my mom was hurt! Is it true?"

Yes. Right away, he'd come. Emma felt her eyes filling up with tears at the mere thought. She'd contemplated not coming home at all and just staying at one of Granny's rooms, but Henry was smart. He'd come and find her. Wordlessly, Emma took his hand and walked him to the couch, where they sat. His eyes were narrowed and already his jaw was trembling. Emma didn't know how she'd break the news to him.

"Henry, there was a problem," she said quietly, her own voice shaking despite her hardest attempts to control it. "We don't know what happened for sure, but we followed the mob to your mom's house with an intent of questioning her, but when we got there... she was already hurt. She had a gunshot wound to her stomach and bled out. I'm sorry, Henry, but she's dead."

Henry's eyes immediately filled with tears and he looked at her, completely heartbroken. Emma was unsure of what to say or how to even react, because as Regina had told her multiple times (before any friendships, naturally), she was unfit to be a mother and sorely out of practice. Well, now she was on her own and she wasn't even sure how to comfort the kid.

"No, no," Henry whimpered, shaking his head. His expression was so betrayed and so broken, his face streaked with tears. "Why? Who did it? You _told_ me you'd make sure no one got hurt."

Emma didn't need to be reminded of her previous statements. She was already hurt enough and this just sent her crying even more. She wiped the tears furiously.

"I know I did, and you have no idea how much I regret everything. I regret that stupid fight and more than anything, I regret not having been able to say goodbye."

But Henry was still shaking his head, looking unbelieving and desperate. He suddenly turned to her, eyes wide.

"True love's kiss! You're her true love and she's yours. Go and kiss her and you can bring her back!"

Emma didn't have the heart to tell him that it was permanent and that there was no bringing Regina back. Her eyes just overfilled and she shook her head, gasping for air very ungracefully.

"It doesn't work that way, kid. She's medically dead and already, and Whale cut her body open to inspect it. She's dead for good and she's not coming back."

Henry's face crumpled and he began to cry audibly now, shaking his head in disbelief and pain. Emma decided that screw being insecure about her parenting abilities and she approached the kid carefully, sitting even closer to his side and embracing him tightly, feeling her own pain welling up again. He buried his face in her shoulder and she rubbed his back as comfortingly as he could, hoping she was doing at least something to comforting him.

His pain was mingled into hers and Emma just couldn't help but think that she was alone again. And she felt like somewhat of a selfish ass in saying so, but she felt like she had when she was younger: abandoned and long left behind. The guilt made her want to cry even more so she decided that she could focus on her own pain later and focused on just her son, who'd just lost his other mother.

Henry's crying was constant and Emma just rubbed his back, unsure of what to say. Her mom appeared at the stairs, eyes rimmed red, but Emma stopped her with an intense look, shaking her head slightly. Her mom seemed to get the message because her eyes widened, and wiping her eyes, she turned around and headed back upstairs immediately. Emma then turned back to Henry and gently began to let go, hearing Henry's consistent crying slowly coming to a sniffly stop.

"Who did this?" he whispered, looking at her. His eyes now held no accusatory stances nor the suspicion they'd earlier held and Emma felt her heart slowly begin to ease at the reassurance. She did, however, immediately take in his wary tone.

"I don't know," Emma whispered. But she felt a flurry of hope now. Hope that Regina wasn't that dark person who'd take herself away from both Henry- and her because Henry seemed to believe that it was by someone else's hands that Regina had died. And it was strange, she thought, that the two people who'd been closest to Regina had come to the same conclusion despite facts. And from Emma's experience throughout the past few years, facts were merely obstacles when it came to fairytale characters.

"Well, we're going to find out, right?" Henry immediately quipped, his voice shaking. "Have you talked to Dr. Frankenstein? Or anyone?"

"Yeah," Emma quietly told him, taking a shuddery breath. "But it's difficult. He- well, at least the facts- said that it was probably something... she did to herself."

"No." Henry's response was immediate and he shook his head vigorously, convinced otherwise. "No. That can't be true. She'd never do that and leave me. It was someone."

"That's what I think too," Emma said quietly, capturing his eyes in her own. She'd thought so too. Regina seemed like the type to kill others, not herself, if she was upset. If asked for motives, well, basically the whole damn _town_ had a motive. In fact, they'd all been in an angry mob to demand an explanation from the mayor. And yet, it had been someone not present in the mob who'd killed her, since when they'd showed up, she was already dead.

"Mom," Henry said quietly. Emma turned to look at him and he grabbed her hands, holding them tightly and looking into her face intently. "You need to find the murderer before someone else is hurt. And to clear up my mom's name. She wouldn't have killed herself."

And that was exactly right. Emma bit her lip, trying to think of where to start. Well for one, she'd have to talk to Detective Kraft about specifics and then she'd have to find someone who wanted Regina dead, but was not in the mob. There'd been so many people there that night, that it was so hard to remember who'd been there and not... everyone in the mob had give their names, to rule them out of the question, but had someone lied? It wouldn't have been difficult to slip back into the mob _after_ killing Regina. Several theories floated in Emma's mind and she grabbed at all of them desperately, just praying that the harsh apparent reality wasn't true and that Regina hadn't killed herself.

"I will," Emma whispered, pulling back and frowning. First, she wanted to talk to Kraft and maybe to Whale again. She stood up once more in a trance and she could almost feel Henry encouraging her to go out and find the killer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! xx<strong>


End file.
